The present invention relates to generally to motor vehicles lights.
One of such motor vehicle lights is disclosed for example in the German patent document DE 297 09 279 U1. The motor vehicle light has a concavely curved reflector, in which a light source is inserted. In the light outlet direction after the light source, a cover element is provided through which the light source is partially covered when seen from outside of the light. The light outlet direction of the light is covered with a light-permeable disk which is free of optical profiles. The shape of the reflector is determined by a computer calculations and so that the light emitted through the reflector from the light source is reflected for producing a predetermined light distribution. However, no recommendations are provided for the shape of the reflector for producing of the predetermined light distribution.